


Gretta And Violet's Shopping Scene

by theenterprise



Category: Begin Again - Fandom
Genre: Feel-good, Gen, Missing Scene, Rated Teen for language use, mention of cigarette use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations with Gretta and Violet about Dan and what he means to the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gretta And Violet's Shopping Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed, may be edited later on.

Dan took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I'll wait out here ok?"

The pair of girls walked into the boutique side by side.

Violet mumbled to herself. 

"Whats that?"

"It's too damn preppy for my taste."

Gretta chuckled and walked towards the overflowing racks of dresses.

"I'm sure we can find _something_ to fit your style."

Searching together they found a small sum of clothes for the young girl to try on.  
It was a small dressing room that one could barely stand by themselves in so, Gretta stood outside, waiting patiently.  
Light shuffling came from the room and Gretta leaned back against the wall.

"You love your father very much Violet... I can tell."

The shuffling paused and the curtain was pulled back to reveal her in a pair of slacks and a polo.

"What do you think? I don't like it."

"The blouse fits you quite well though. Try it on with those jeans you saw."

The curtain was pulled across again and the shuffling started up once more.

"Your mother loves Dan too, I believe."

No response.

"And the way your father talks about her, I know that her loves her too--"

A hand popped out from behind the tapestry.

"Put these back, will you."

The clothing fell neatly into her arms and Gretta walked to the service counter asking if the single employee at the front could please put them back. By the time Gretta walked back, Vi was in a whole new outfit. A blue scoop neck blouse made of cotton with a simple embroidery around the neck and a short plain jean skirt to match.

"What about the jeans?"

"They fit okay I guess. But I wanted to try on a different shirt."

"I like this outfit."

"Me too."

Violet walked back in and for a long bit of time Gretta heard no noise at all and thought she might've finished but the curtain slid open once more with the girl appearing now in a reddish sheath dress with a black belt fit around her waist. The dress was modest yet fit her curves. Gretta gave a smile.

"You're gorgeous Violet."

She blushed and turned before mumbling a thank you. Gretta had started to turn away and casually rummage through some more shelves when a uncharacteristically meek voice called out.

"Gretta?"

She paused.

"Yes?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Dad loves you too, I'm not sure in what way but--

 

I think I understand why."

 

...

When they came outside with Violet's bags, Dan was on the bench right in front of the store with his earbuds in and asleep, cigarette butts covering the ground.

They simultaneously shouted his name and he awoke startled.

_"Jesus fucking Christ, whats wrong with you two?!"_

They giggled the whole time as they bumped his shoulders on the way back to the car.


End file.
